


Such A Good Whore

by JennieBlackheart



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Noel Gallagher - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF, liam gallagher - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Come Eating, Crossdressing Kink, Dominance, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Liam greets the postman at the door for a package, which Noel inquires about. Liam scurries off to the toilet telling Noel it was nothing. Opening the package he takes out a form fitting dress, shucks his clothes off, and tries it on. As he is admiring himself, Noel pounds on the door telling his brother he needs to go. Knowing he can't change quick enough, he opens the door and runs out as Noel runs in. He catches a glimpse of Liam and goes into the bedroom to see what is going on!





	Such A Good Whore

"Who was that at the door?" Noel asked casually, pouring over some of his notes.

"N-No one." Liam lied, as he scurried off to toilet. He could lock himself in there, unlike the bedroom. Liam could only hope his brother wouldn't have to take a piss anytime soon, as he planned on enjoying himself.

Liam shut the lid on the toilet and set the box he'd gotten from the postman on it. He removed the tape, opened the flaps, and dumped the styrofoam peanuts on the floor. There, packaged neatly was a slinky black dress in his size.

Licking his lips, Liam fingered the expensive imported fabric, but did his best not to become aroused, as it would show in the outline of the dress. 

Quickly stripping down, leaving his clothes as a pile on the floor, he slipped the dress on over his head, and eased it over his body. It was even better than he imagined, though shorter as he was a tall man. He turned himself round, and then just closed his eyes and caressed him self, until he heard a loud knock on the door, which startled him.

"OI YOU GONNA TAKE ALL DAY IN THERE, OR WHAT? I NEED TO SHIT, AND YOU NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT!" Noel bellowed as he banged on the door again. Frantically, Liam moved in circles. He knew he couldn't change back in time, but he didn't want Noel to see him like this, however Noel was about to break the door down.

Unlocking it, Noel rushed in, and Liam rushed out, but not before catching a glimpse of his brother. He scratched his head as he did his business, then left the toilet to track his brother down to see what he was up to.

In the bedroom, Liam had put trousers on and tucked the dress in, but he didn't have time to do the top before Noel came in, arms folded. Standing in the bedroom he eyed Liam and his bizarre attire and made a face.

"Ever since the postman came, you've been sneaking around like a rat. I want to know what is going on." Liam tried to think up an excuse, but his mind was drawing a blank due to his anxiety. 

"LIAM, JUST TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE DOIN'" Noel stated simply, voice raised. Sometimes Liam wondered if Noel was becoming hard of hearing or thought he was.

Liam dropped his trousers, to reveal the rest of the dress he was wearing, hoping he wouldn't get laughed at.

"You got your ex girlfriend's knickers on under there, do ya?" Noel asked.

Liam nodded.

"Well I suppose if you get a few more things, you will be like "Lola" or "Arnold Layne," Noel simply stated. 

"What? You're not going to make fun of me? That was the whole reason I locked myself in the toilet." Just when he thought he knew his brother, and what he would say or do, he did the opposite.

"It's nice, it suits you and compliment's your figure. However, don't let mum know, she might have a heart attack." Liam covered his mouth and raised his eyebrows as he walked over to embrace Noel.

"All right, but I'm not fucking you in it. This is your fetish, not mine. It's already unsettling to me to see you in lacy kickers that belonged to your ex." Noel explained. Liam realized he would only be pleasuring himself while wearing his dress, but maybe Noel would get used to it, and things would change.

Noel began to slip the dress off, letting it fall into a heap on the floor. He then snapped the elastic in the waistband of his brother's knickers, causing him to wince. 

"That dress leaves nothing to the imagination, Liam, you looked like you were hiding a banana wrapped in a sock. Not very lady like at all, really." Noel runs his fingers through his hair and crashes his lips against Liam's before turning his head and accepting Liam's oral invitation to be probed and explored by Noel. Liam could feel his brother through his trousers, constrained and begging to be freed. Liam slipped his long fingered hands between him and pulled his tracksuit and pants down, unleashing Noel's cock.

Noel gasped at his new found freedom. He rubbed himself against Liam, getting precome stains on Liam's frilly underthings. He just gasped and pulled them down, wanting the same freedom, and the touching of skin between them.

Kissing Liam's neck, and breathing in his ear he began to whisper dirty things.

"Maybe I do like you in that dress, maybe because you look like a slutty fan girl thinking she can get one of us to fuck her. Maybe you're a whore, yes...my brother Liam, the whore..." Noel's breath was hot, and when he nipped Liam's ear, that was it. Liam needed his brother to ease his lust.

"I do believe you're fucking squirming....WHORE." Noel hissed. He slapped his brother's ass, and told him to bend over the edge of the bed.

"You are gonna take all of my thick cock." Noel informed Liam, which was exactly what he was desperate to get. He went over to the bed and did as he was told, while Noel finished undressing.

While Liam lay on the bed, he began thrusting so as to get friction. Noel saw what was happening, walked over, and spanked Liam's arse. He let out a cry, and stopped.

"I'm fucking you, and I'm going to get you off. Grab the bloody sheets if you have to, but as my little whore, you do what I say." Noel demanded. Liam had no idea this would be the reaction to him wearing a dress.

Getting a handful of lotion, Noel covered his index finger, and slid it between Liam's cheeks, and penetrated him. Moving his finger in and out, Liam began to breathe heavy. As more fingers were added, he could not resist bucking his hips, but each time he would get a smack on the arse, that left a gratifying sting.

"Fuck you're desperate whore, Noel, I need it, I'm gagging for it, FUCK ME, ALREADY!" Liam demanded. It pleased Noel to no end to hear his brother refer to himself as a whore as well.

Without any warning, Noel, hard as granite and all lubed up, penetrated Liam forcefully, so he let out a loud cry and gripped the sheets. 

"OH NOEL, GOD, YES!" Liam cried as his brother began pumping him hard. Whatever role this dress had consciously or unconsciously, Liam was getting it rough, and Noel was highly aroused calling his brother names. 

Liam wished he thrust his hips as if fucking the mattress, but he knew he'd only get slapped again, when the time came his brother would release him, or? He was unsure, only sure that he loved it when Noel was rough.

Grunting Noel was repeating the words, "Whore, slut, cunt, bitch, take my fucking cock until you are gagging on it!" Liam's insides gripped him tight and his flesh was hot against his cock. It took all his effort not to shoot his load, the feeling of being milked almost overwhelming.

Finally, his whole body pulsed with erotic electricity and he shot his load into Liam who cried out, as he was ready but had not been assisted by his brother.

"Fuckin' Hell, I need to come Noel, I need you to touch me!" Liam begged.

After being fully drained, Noel pulled out and told Liam to turn around. When he'd layed back, Noel grabbed Liam's cock and wanked him off swiftly, hand gripping his shaft tightly.

"Come for me, whore, spill your sweet come until your bollocks are empty!" Liam was gasping, and finally looked at his brother, flush and satisfied and began to spurt with a cry, grasping the sheets once again, until he was finished.

Noel's hand was covered in his brother's come, which he fed to him one finger at a time, Liam sucking on them like a teat with milk. Noel smiled at what he saw.

"Such a good whore, as well as a cocksucker. Who could ever know?" Noel remarked.


End file.
